Lumière véritable
by Uyil
Summary: Après la mort du Sandaime Hokage, le conseil et le daimyo décident de faire de Danzô Shimura le prochain Hokage. Suite à cette nouvelle Tsunade se met en route pour Konoha afin d'empêcher le nouveau dirigeant de faire de son filleul une arme sans sentiments. Ainsi la sannin et l'Uzumaki s'embarquent dans une aventure ou le maître mot est liberté...


《 Enfin je te retrouve... Naruto...》

Se retournant a l'entente de son nom le dénommé Naruto aperçu une femme qui semblait détentrice d'une beauté sans âge. Celle ci possédait de longs cheveux blonds retenues en deux queues de chevales qui retombaient sur son dos. Elle était habillé de vert et de gris, elle portait également des sandales et possédait la plus grosse paire de seins qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Contrairement aux autres villageois elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir ce qui l'intrigua dans un premier temps.

《 Et... qui êtes vous ? 》Fit l'adolescent perplexe.

《 Et si nous allions dans un endroit un peu plus intime que la rue ? Je connais un très bon restaurant. Je t'invite. 》Proposa la blonde.

《 Eh bien... allons y dattebayo ! 》

Ensuite ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au dit restaurant, bien que le garçon eut du mal à rester sage il se fit violence pour rester calme, il avait l'impression que ce dont voulait lui parler la femme était de première importance.

Pendant ce temps la sulfureuse femme détailla l'adolescent à ses côtés, celui ci avait les cheveux d'un blond rappelant les blés cultivés dans les campagnes, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel en ce jour. Il possédait également trois sortes de marques - on aurait dit des moustaches - sur chacune des ses joues. Et il semblait que son sourire était aussi plein de vie que celui de sa défunte mère. En somme il avait le physique de son père hormis les marques sur ses joues.

Arrivé à l'entrée du restaurant Naruto se dit qu'heureusement pour lui la femme de l'accueil ne reconnut pas l'enfant démon et le laissa passer. Ils s'asseyèrent donc à une table et prirent commande, ce fut seulement lorsque le plat arriva qu'elle se mit à parler :

《 Tu dois te demander qui je suis 》à ces mots le jinchuriki ne put s'empêcher d'acquisicier.《 Eh bien je suis Tsunade Senju, bien souvent on m'appela la princesse aux limaces ou encore la seule femme des sannins, et si je suis venu te parler aujourd'hui c'est pour te prendre sous ma tutelle...》Lâcha la princesse.

À ces mots Naruto hoqueta de surprise pourquoi elle, la légendaire sannin - si l'on en croyait ses paroles - voudrait faire de lui son apprenti !?

《 Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Vous devez savoir que je suis le plus nul des genins alors pourquoi ? 》

《 Et pourquoi pas ? 》dit elle en demandant à une serveuse une bouteille de saké. 《 Tu sais Naruto, j'ai lu dans un vieil ouvrage que les gens privés du droit d'une vie normale pouvait s'avérer bien plus forts que tout ceux ayant grandi dans les normes de la société. Et puis je connaissais tes parents ce serait un peu comme leur rendre hommage. 》

《 Quoi ? 》À ces mots Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer alors que l'impatience et l'espoir le gagnait《 Vous connaissiez mes parents ? Dites moi qui ils étaient s'il vous plaît ! 》cria le garçon provoquant un silence dans la salle.

《 Doucement, nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Je ne peux te le dire comme ça.. surtout que c'est un secret qui à été classé de rang S par mon sensei 》soupira Tsunade.《 Par contre je peux te dire que tôt ou tard tu le sauras si tu viens avec moi. 》

《 Oui... 》Dit il un instant découragé《 Mais quel était ton lien avec mes parents ? 》reprit il reprenant de l'aplomb et passant au tutoiement.

《 Haha tu est comme ta mère : sans gêne. On se connaît depuis même pas une demi-heure et tu me tutoie déjà, moi, la princesse de Konoha ! Eh bien pour répondre à ta question j'étais une très bonne amie de ta mère mais surtout l'une de ses cousines ainsi que ta marraine. 》

《 Alors, pourquoi ne pas être venue me chercher plus tôt ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu dattebayo ! Pourquoi alors que tu étais la seule famille qui me restait ! 》cria il en colère contre la sannin. Mais surtout suite à toutes ces révélations Naruto se mit à pleurer d'abord de joie : il avait encore une famille, une personne qui pourrait l'aider, qui pourrait l'aimer sans conditions puis de colère du fait qu'elle ne soit jamais venue l'aider alors qu'il souffrait, alors qu'il était seul. En ce moment Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir, devait il l'aimer sans contrepartie ou plutôt la détester pour l'avoir abandonné. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas comme ça, qu'il avait une famille, enfin. Il n'en pleura que de plus belle.

Soudain il sentit une étreinte chaude et réconfortante le prendre. Tsunade elle aussi avait envie de pleurer mais en tant qu'adulte et aînée du jeune homme elle se devait d'être forte, néanmoins par cet étreinte elle lui transmit tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait avoir pour quelqu'un après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

《 Si je ne suis pas venue te chercher plus tôt c'est parceque j'étais anéantie sais tu ce que l'on ressent lorsque une personne chère à ton coeur disparaît définitivement ? Une fois de plus j'avais perdue une amie, une famille, un espoir, déjà à ce moment j'ai hésité à te prendre avec moi et puis le Sandaime m'a convaincu de pas t'emmener, ses arguments étaient tout simplement imparables : je ne pouvais décemment pas emmener un enfant de même pas une journée avec moi alors que je suis une ninja de rang S et que beaucoup de personnes aimeraient me tuer. Comprends tu ? Mais lorsque j'ai su par l'un des informateurs de Jiraya comment tu étais traité et surtout qui était le nouvel Hokage j'ai compris que je devais t'amener avec moi quoi qu'il en coûte. Je suis même étonnée que Danzô n'ait pas tout de suite commencé ton conditionnement, mais bon, il n'a été nommé il y a seulement quelques jours et je pense qu'il a beaucoup de paperasse à remplir comme se plaignait mon défunt sensei. 》

《 Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "quoiqu'il en coûte" exactement ? 》interrogea l'Uzumaki.

《 Je vais être claire. Si tu restes plus longtemps au village, on va te conditionner pour faire de toi l'arme parfaite. Tu ne pourras plus jamais parler librement à quelqu'un, tu ne ressentiras même plus aucun sentiments. Voilà ce que je veux t'éviter Naruto. Suis moi et surtout suis mon enseignement et tu pourras profiter de la vie. La vraie vie. 》

《 Je ne... je ne pense pas, je ne peux pas déserter comme ça... ! Ce serait trahir le village ! 》

《 Un village où tout le monde te considère comme un moins que rien. 》déclara sombrement la medic-nin en buvant au goulot un peu de son saké.

《 C'est... c'est faux, j'ai des vrais amis ! 》Se defendit le concerné.

《 Tu en as sans doute de vrais, mais, et même si ces relations étaient destinés à durer elles ne mèneraient à rien : À cause de Danzo. Tu subiras un lavage de cerveau. Et ce à partir d'aujourd'hui si tu ne viens pas, il commencera - d'après mes sources - le dit lavage de cerveau.》

《 Non, même...》Tsunade soupira résignée.

《 Il n'y à pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre 》coupa elle en assénant un coup du plat de sa main sur la nuque de Naruto. 《 Bien, maintenant il faut que je quitte Konoha avec un jinchuriki sans me faire repérer. Ça va être de la tarte...》soupira elle de nouveau.

.o.0.o.0.o.

《 Là bas ! Le jinchuriki ! 》cria une voix au loin derrière derrière la fugitive.

《 Merde... Invocation ! 》Se mordant le pouce, la légendaire pigeon invoqua grace à son sang une limace géante. 《 Katsuyu ! Divise une partie de toi assez grande pour encore se séparer et fais là venir avec moi et puis utilise ton acide ca devrait les retarder ! 》

《 Bien. 》Et sur ces mots la limace prit d'abord le temps de se séparer d'une partie d'elle pour la confier à Tsunade puis jeta un puissant jet d'acide de couleure verte qui fonca droit sur les shinobis les poursuivants, certains purent l'éviter mais d'autres eurent moins de chance car surpris et dans un affreux bruit, leur chair commença à se dissoudre sous les yeux horrifiés des compagnons des victimes.

《 Surtout ne lâchez pas la fugitive. Nous devons d'abord la neutraliser, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit sortie de Konoha sans que personne ne le remarque, si nous n'avions pas mis un système permettant de découvrir quand le jinchuriki sortait du village nous nous serions complètement fait avoir ! 》

《 Tais toi, tu parles trop. 》Le réprimanda son supérieur hiérarchique.

《 D'ailleurs cette limace... il s'agit de l'invocation de la légendaire sannin : Tsunade ! Toi.》 dit une troisième personne désignant un autre ninja. 《 Va chercher les renforts nous devons arrêter la sannin avant quelle ne disparaisse de la zone que peut détecter notre capteur et surtout previens Hokage-sama. 》

《 Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser passer ? 》Dit d'une voix sûre l'énorme invocation et sur ces mots elle se remit à lancer de l'acide que les humains eurent du mal à éviter. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des adversaires de la limace ne se decide à user du ninjutsu.

《 Katon : nuées ardentes ! 》

Pour éviter l'attaque, la limace se divisa en plusieurs plus petites versions d'elle qui se mirent a "courir" action assez amusante de la part d'une limace d'ailleurs, mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie et ça les ninjas l'avaient compris. Ainsi deux d'entre eux firent diversion avec des techniques katon tandis que le troisième fuyait.

Une stratégie en effet simple mais efficace car la limace trop occupé à éviter l'attaque et n'étant pas habitué à travailler seul contre des ennemis qui choisissaient la voie de la fuite fut bien vite dépassé mais avec ses centaines de petites répliques elle lança une attaque d'acide destructrice qui reduit les deux pauvres hommes en une flaque au sol. Malheureusement pour Katsuyu le dernier avait réussi à s'enfuir et elle n'était pas assez rapide pour le rattraper, soupirant elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée espérant silencieusement que la sannin suivrait correctement le plan.

.o.0.o.0.o.

De son côté Tsunade était plongée dans ses pensées : elle avait fait tout comme il fallait : D'abord, comme convenue avec les limaces, elle quitta Konoha en cachant sa présence avec perfection grâce à son grand contrôle du chakra et partit sans être détecté par des ninjas, puis elle passa le système de détection mis en place : ça tombait bien le dit système n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis treize ans ainsi elle avait pu sortir sans aucun problème. Mais malheureusement tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu car le Godaime Hokage avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appliquer un sceau de détection sur le jinchuriki que Tsunade n'avait pas vu. Mais, heureusement, Katsuyu était là et elle surveillait ses arrières et devrait lui faire gagner de précieuses minutes ce qui lui permettra de commencer le rituel d'invocation inversé des limaces.

Malheureusement pour ce rituel spécifiques aux limaces il fallait programmer un lieu d'invocation au milieu de la nature des deux côtés car celui ci marchait au senjutsu qui était présent en abondance dans une forêt telle que celle ci. En effet n'ayant pas de main les limace tout comme les serpents ou autre faisaient marcher le contrat en créant une sorte de manifestation physique du senjutsu ce qui permet de manipuler des "mains" de chakra.

Un autre problème venait s'ajouter à tout cela : n'ayant pas passé de contrat avec les limaces Naruto ne pouvait normalement pas passer par le contrat d'invocation inversé pour arriver à la forêt de Shikkotsu. Mais grâce au sang commun de Naruto ainsi que de Tsunade et surtout grace à l'autorisation de la vénérable sage des limaces Yasashiku ils pouvaient à présent réussir le rituel même s'il y avait cependant une grande chance d'échec dut au fait que la manoeuvre était inedite.

《 Katsuyu ! Commence à préparer le rituel pendant que je m'occupe d'enlever le sceau de détection placé sur le gamin. Fais le rapidement et sans bavures ! Je compte sur ton efficacité.》

Pendant que l'habitante de la forêt Shikkotsu s'afférait à utiliser de multiples mains de chakra vertes pour créer sur un parchemin " le point de départ" du sceau censé ramener la sannin et l'enfant dans la forêt, Tsunade elle, était pleinement concentrée sur l'empreinte complexe que portait Naruto. Après un petit temps la blonde sembla trouver la solution et concentra son chakra sur cinq de ses doigts et appuya fortement sur l'épaule de blond où semblait posé la marque. Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto cria de douleur ; se réveillant.

《 AAAHH !! Qu'est ce...Qu'est ce que tu fait ? hurla la victime du traitement de la blonde à forte poitrine.》

Reprenant ses esprits le jinchuriki remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui : en effet, pensa il, en détaillant les alentours, sa maison ne se trouvait pas au milieu d'une forêt et il n'avait pas de limace-domestique-géante chez lui. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était il inconscient ? une heure ? deux ?

《 Ah je vois que tu es réveillé. Nous allons pouvoir débuter le rituel d'invocation inversé. J'espère que tu est prêt.》

《 Mais...n..》

Mais la blonde ne l'écouta pas et le tira de force - et d'une poigne d'acier - près du sceau préalablement préparé par la limace.

《 Là bas je les aperçois ! 》entendit la sannin.

《 Katsuyu commençons tout de suite ! Vite ! 》

《 Bien 》La limace se divisa ainsi en deux et tandis que l'une disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée l'autre se plaça sur le parchemin attendant visiblement quelque chose. 《 C'est bon...》 la limace concentra tout le chakra donné par sa maîtresse sur le sceau et puis...

 _Pouf._

Le décor sembla changer d'un coup et, aveuglé par la soudaine lumière les deux humains clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois...

《 Que faites vous ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Répondez ! 》Fit une voix semblant appartenir à une femme. Après avoir retrouvé la vue, Tsunade put l'attribuer à un énorme paon qui devait être plus grand que Katsuyu.

Reprenant ses esprits l'invocatrice des limaces se mit sur ses gardes mais repondit néanmoins à la question.《 Mon nom est Tsunade Senju et son nom à lui c'est Naruto Uzumaki... mais où sommes nous ? 》

《 Uzumaki ?! Dans ce cas soyez la bienvenue et pour répondre à votre question nous sommes au monde de Puraido la contrée des invocations de paons. Autrefois notre contrat était en possession du clan Uzumaki. 》

.o.0.o.0.o.

Et voilaaaa ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Car dans la mesure où nous ne sommes pas payés pour ce que nous faisons notre seule récompense est votre soutien et vos commentaires ! Sinon merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
